


On the Tip of My Tongue

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fill, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Nyx recalls a sexual encounter back in college and Prompto realizes something about averysimilar one he had years ago.





	On the Tip of My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> Prompted by **[this photo/Tumblr post](http://robin-thebiwonder.tumblr.com/post/174678384628/my-boyfriend-was-telling-me-about-the-time-he)** that was shared in a Discord server I'm part of.
> 
> This was so fun to write. Haha. I hope you enjoy reading! :)

“Seriously?!”

Nyx jolts out of his sleepy daze. “What? No, baby, I wasn't sleeping. Don't be mad.” 

Prompto giggles. “Aw, babe, no. I'm not mad at you.” He kisses Nyx's temple before shooing him toward the bedroom. “Go on and sleep, I know you had a rough shift tonight. You don't have to watch this trash with me.”

“Nah, I'm awake.” Nyx opens his mouth in a jaw-popping yawn and stretches luxuriously. His t-shirt rides up as he does, and Prompto is treated to a tantalizing view of toned abs and a trail of hair that disappears down a scandalously low waistband.

Storm blue eyes catch blue-violet ones in the act, and Nyx grins. “Like what you see?” 

Prompto turns a deep shade of red and pointedly returns his gaze back to the TV. Their relationship isn't exactly new - they'd been together for almost a year now - but Nyx has a way of making him blush even after all these months. “Yes, well,” he chances a glance at Nyx; the t-shirt is mercifully back in place. “It’s so much better than this thing.”

Nyx finally gives the TV a look and sees the title of a B-movie in white capital letters in the corner of the screen. He snorts in reaction. “Why are you watching that shit anyway?”

“I didn't mean to!” Prompto is immediately on the defensive. “But they showed a montage of beach shots and they're so pretty and I just -”

“I wasn't judging you, babe,” Nyx laughs lightly and Prompto is mollified. “So what made you burst out like that, huh?”

“I don't know what kind of writers they have but I'm pretty sure college isn't like that,” Prompto pouts.

“Not like what?”

“You know, like. Super drunken parties with orgies on the side!” Prompto points accusingly at the TV. “I've only been watching for maybe fifteen minutes and they already showed three drunken orgy parties!”

Nyx snorts again. “Don't tell me you didn't go to one of those.” 

“No! Of course not.”

“Even just one?”

“I was a nerd before it was cool, okay? I was the dorky kid with a camera always hanging on his neck. Nobody invited me to those parties,” Prompto grumbled. 

“Well, you didn't miss much. They're kinda lame and forgettable anyway.”

“Sounds like _you_ got invited a lot,” Prompto notes. He doesn't know where the burst of jealousy is coming from.

“Not a lot. Maybe four or five in total? And like I said, they're kinda forgettable anyway,” Nyx shrugs.

“Oh c'mon. You're just saying that. There's gotta be something that you remember.”

“Hmm, well… there’s this one party I went to during senior year.” Nyx's eyes light up in recollection. “I ever tell you about that time I ate a guy out while I was drunk?”

Prompto spluttered. “What? Ate out as in like… his ass?”

“Yeah!” Nyx laughs good-naturedly. “Well, to be fair, we were both drunk. And I wanted to get his number and everything, maybe ask him out, you know? But I wasn't able to.”

Prompto clutches a throw pillow to his chest and scoots deeper into the sofa, like a child settling in for a story. “So what happened?”  


* * *

  


_SIX YEARS AGO_

“C'mon, Ulric,” Crowe had wheedled. “I promise this is the last time. I need a wingman and you're the best wingman ever.”

“Wow. I'm flattered.”

“Pleeeeease?”

“Argh, fine, fine!” He'd grumbled and she'd given him a tackle-hug and a brilliant smile in return.

“Best fucking wingman _and_ friend ever!”

Oh what the fuck, right? They were about to graduate, anyway, and maybe this party was going to be somewhat decent.  


**********

  
It wasn't.

It was loud and crowded, and smelled like a mixture of cigarettes and pot and sex. Nyx used to enjoy this kind of thing but he soon grew out of it - which was something he didn't expect but was certainly a welcome development - and now he preferred to just stay in and drink some beer.

“Fuck,” Nyx muttered to himself. He had to get Crowe hooked up ASAP so he can leave.

Fortunately, Crowe had already set her sights on someone. “See that girl over there? Blonde hair, great guns?” she shouted in his ear.

“Yeah. Aranea Highwind,” he shouted back.

Crowe glared at him. “You _know_ her? Fuck you!”

“We had two engineering classes together,” he shrugged. “Wait here.”

He made a beeline straight toward Aranea and, after a few choice words, was soon motioning Crowe over. “You owe me big time.”

Crowe just grinned at him.  


**********

  
Nyx was just stomping out of whoever the fuck's house it was when he caught sight of a guy (who looked barely eighteen, what the hell was he doing here?) teetering over the edge of the pool.

“Hey, hey, hey, whoa there, you okay?” Nyx pulled the guy by the back of his overly large shirt.

Bright blue eyes blinked up blearily at Nyx. “I think I'm drunk,” he giggled. “No, scratch that. I'm drunk.”

“Yeah, looks that way.”

“Why aren’t you drunk?”

“I just got here,” Nyx said.

“Le's getcha drunk,” the guy giggled again. “C'mon.”

“I was just leaving. I have uh…” he trailed off when the younger man pouted and whined.

“But you said you jus’ got here!”

“Yeah, I just want to -” 

The guy - boy, really - grabbed his arm. “Please get drunk with me. I don’ wanna be alone. I don' know anyone here.”

Fuck. That changed things. Someone might take advantage of this kid. Nyx studied him more carefully and noted the spiky black hair (was that _glitter gel_?), ear piercings, loose shirt paired with skin-tight jeans, and mismatched black boots that somehow looked coordinated. He looked… oddly beautiful.

Yeah. Prime target for assholes and abusive idiots. Nyx couldn't leave him alone.

“Okay, uh, sure. Where are the drinks anyway?”  


**********

  
Two hours later, Nyx found himself sitting by the kitchen counter, facing an array of shot glasses filled with garishly colored mixes. It was a complete one-eighty from his original plans, and it was all because of the younger man sitting beside him. He was charming, too convincing for his own good, and Nyx found it difficult to turn him down. He was giggling, for fuck's sake. His new friend - what in Ifrit's hell did he say his name was? - told some stupid joke that he couldn't even remember now and there Nyx was. Fucking giggling.

“You're fun!” Under the glare of the kitchen lights, the hazy blue gaze looked almost purple to Nyx. “Why aren't we friends?”

Nyx grinned. “Well, we're friends now.”

“Yeeeeeah.” A dopey grin lit up those purple-blue eyes. “I hope you don’t forget me after this.”

“How could I forget that pretty face?” Bahamut’s balls, did he really say that? Lame, Ulric. Lame.

To Nyx’s utter surprise, and maybe even machismo-fueled satisfaction, his new friend giggled and tucked an errant lock of dark hair behind his ear. “Oh. Really?”

“Really what?” Nyx threw back another shot of a sickeningly sweet concoction that had no right to pack such a powerful punch.

“You called me pretty.” The younger man was breathlessly looking up at him. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed, although that might be more because of the alcohol than Nyx’s half-assed compliment.

“Uh huh. Pretty,” Nyx said with a nod. “I like this,” he put a finger on pale pink lips. “And this.” The hollow of the throat. “And this.” He swiped a finger on a prominent collarbone. “And this.” He bopped the nose. “Pretty.” 

Nyx grinned at the fierce blush that went from forehead to neck, and he turned away to let his friend have a moment to recover from his charms. Nyx was about to pick up a shot glass he hadn't yet drained when his wrist was grabbed and pulled, and then suddenly his mouth was full of a sweet-tasting tongue.

The instinct to pull away and kiss back were warring in Nyx's head. On the one hand, they were both drunk. On the other, Shiva forgive him but the way this guy kissed was fucking exquisite. 

Nyx pulled away.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Nyx hopped down his bar stool and situated himself between the other man's legs, which separated immediately to accommodate Nyx better. Then he cupped the younger man’s face with both hands. “Don't be sorry. I liked it,” Nyx said. “But we're drunk.”

“So?”

Nyx had to close his eyes to avoid looking at the plush, pouting mouth. “So we might make decisions we're gonna regret tomorrow.”

“No! I’m drunk but I know what I want. I wanna kiss you!”

“Astrals,” Nyx muttered. “Don't make this hard for me, sweetheart.”

“Kiss me. You said you liked it. Well, I liked it too! And I wanna do it again and -”

Nyx cut off his ramblings by swooping in for a downright filthy kiss. He pushed his tongue in the moment their lips touched, then proceeded to lick at every corner of that sweet mouth. He bit on his partner's lower lip, soothed the sting with his tongue, then growled as he plunged in again with hardly a breath.

His new friend - what the fuck was his name again? - was still sitting on his bar stool but only just. He was clinging to Nyx like his life depended on it, like he wanted to pour himself all over Nyx. 

It happened soon enough. Drunk as they both were, the smaller man tipped forward and off his seat onto Nyx, who promptly fell backwards due to unsteady knees. The resounding crash of the fallen stool barely mattered, nor did the throbbing of Nyx's head where he bumped it on the floor. They just kissed and kissed, more tongue and teeth than lips, until it wasn't enough.

Nyx's hand roamed down, from the middle of the younger man’s back and onto pert buttocks. He squeezed and there was a moan, which was immediately followed by the grinding of hips. Nyx wrenched his mouth away for a second to ask an all-important question. “You still want this?” 

“Yeah.” There was that sinuous grind again. It made Nyx's cock throb. “Fucking yeah, I want it.”

“Let's go.”  


**********

  
Nyx led them to a secluded corner of the house he'd spied earlier as he was making his way out. It was a little ways from the pool, off to the side so that it was barely lit. Framed on one side by a tall hedge and the house's wall on the other, it almost looked like a narrow corridor. There was nothing there except for a couple of potted flowers, so it was highly unlikely that they'd be disturbed.

Perfect.

As soon as they reached the shadows, Nyx resumed the kiss. He backed them onto the wall and worked his hand between their bodies, trying to push down the sinfully tight jeans.

It was a hard-earned victory against denim, and Nyx wasted no time with teasing. He immediately grasped the hot, hard cock inside and pumped it up and down in almost harsh strokes. “So excited,” he crooned. “You want me to suck you off?”

A moan was his answer.

“I gotta hear words, sweetheart.” He continued pumping with lazier strokes time, swiping a thumb over the head every so often.

“Yes, a-aa-aaaaah! Suck my dick. Please. Oh gods.”

Nyx sank to his knees. He breathed in the heady scent, a combination of the zing of alcohol, the musk of sweat, and, surprisingly, a citrusy aroma. It was addicting.

“Please. Suck - suck me. Suck my dick. Please.”

Nyx looked up and gave the man above him a particularly lascivious grin. Then he flattened his tongue against the base of the eager cock in front of him and dragged a long, slow upward lick.

There was an unbroken keening wail that accompanied the journey of his tongue. The sound turned into a startled gasp when Nyx wrapped his lips in a tight seal around the head.

“Oh gods. Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Fuck!_ ”

Nyx swirled his tongue, mouth still closed, and lapped at the slit where he tasted the traces of precome. He did this leisurely, taking his time until the pale legs beside his head were trembling. Only then did he move his head down to slowly, fully engulf the hot cock in his mouth. 

“Oh gods. Oh shit. Oh fuck.”

Nyx laughed as much as he was able. The vibrations sent hips surging forward and Nyx had to pull back so he wouldn't choke on dick.

“No, please, I'm sorry. Don't stop,” the younger man begged. “I was just -” 

“Turn around and brace your hands on the wall.”

“Please. I want - I need… Please -”

“Turn around.”

Nyx was presented with a creamy ass and it was his turn to moan.

“Please. I don't…. I need you. I need - AAAAAAH!”

Nyx had parted the warm, soft cheeks with his hands and pushed his tongue against the pink, puckered ring of muscle. He gave it little kitten licks and he got eager mewling. He gave it a long, wet stroke and he got a long, lewd moan. He stabbed it with the tip of his tongue, working slowly to push in, and he got a delicious, broken gasp.

When he finally breached the hole, there was a high-pitched scream. Nyx pulled back again with a playful warning. “Keep it down, sweetheart. You want someone to come out here and see us like this?”

“Gods, sorry. I'll just - please do that again. Please.”

In answer, Nyx just spread the mounds of that firm, creamy ass farther apart, then pressed his face closer. He worked his tongue in as deep as he could, wetting the hole with more saliva. Occasionally, he'd kiss or lick or bite a cheek but he'd always return to the puckered hole that was loosening more and more with his valiant effort.

There was a constant stream of curse words and indefinite sounds as Nyx worked. They spurred him on, licking around the hole then spearing in at random to keep the element of surprise.

When he felt those toned legs quake again, Nyx adjusted his hold. He kept the ass cheeks parted with one hand, then used the other to double down on his assault.

“What're you -”

The question morphed into a scream, as Nyx plunged a finger in beside his tongue. He curled it up in search for that bundle of nerves, twirling his tongue as he did so, and then - 

“Oh my _GOD!_ ” 

Nyx grinned even as buried his face, his tongue, further into the luscious ass. He slowly built a rhythmic pattern with his finger and tongue, plunging in with a digit before pulling back with an accompanying lick.

“Oh gods, I - I'm… I'm…”

There was a violent shudder and a drawn-out moan, before wobbly knees finally bent and gave.

“That was… That was…”

A distant shout reached Nyx's ears, and it shocked him so much he pulled out his finger abruptly. It made the smaller man whimper.

“Oh shit, sorry!” Nyx said. “You're probably still sensitive.”

“Don't be sorry. I liked it.”

It made Nyx smile. “Listen. Uh, I think that's my friend calling me. I'm just gonna…”

“Your friend? Your girlfriend?”

There was another shout, closer this time. Yeah, that was definitely Crowe.

“What? No. She's not… Look, I'll just… Stay here okay? I'll come back.”  


* * *

  
“So I had to get to Crowe first before she found me there with a barely legal guy with his pants down, right?” Nyx says. “And I actually thought I got her off my case in record time but when I came back, he was gone.”

Then he looks at his boyfriend with a small smile. “I graduated soon after that and I never did find out what happened to him. I tried to look for him in the campus but…” Nyx shrugs.

“Yeah, you wouldn't have found him at CCU,” Prompto agrees.

“Hey, it was worth a shot at the time, you know,” Nyx says reasonably.

“You wouldn't have found him at CCU because he didn't go there. He went to Insomnia State,” Prompto says.

“What? How do you know that? Do you know him?” 

“Um… Yes?” Prompto says weakly, then buries his face into the pillow he's clutching tight to his chest.

“Are you kidding?” Nyx could barely believe it.

Prompto mumbles a few words that are immediately swallowed by the thick foam of the pillow.

“Baby, c'mon!” Nyx shakes the pillow. “Tell me.”

When Prompto lifts his head, his face is flushed red with utter embarrassment. “His name is Prompto Argentum,” he says. “Oh my gods, it was you. Oh. Em. Gee!” He buries his face into the pillow again.

“What are you…” Nyx's eyes widen. “It was _you_? I ate your ass at a stupid party all those years ago?” 

“Oh my gods, babe. Please don't shout it out for the world to hear.”

“But… but… you had black hair and glitters?” Nyx is thoroughly nonplussed.

Prompto groans. “I was going through a weird phase okay? College was super stressful for me.”

“And you left!” Nyx complains. “Why did you leave? Was it bad? Did you feel forced or…”

“Babe, I wanted it. I liked it. Maybe I liked it too much because hello? I got off without even touching my dick!”

“So why did you leave, then?” Nyx persists.

“I was embarrassed! Oh my gods. I crashed that party because I was stupid, and then I drank too much and then I begged a total stranger to suck my cock!” Prompto wails. “I mean, who _does_ that?” 

“Apparently, you,” Nyx teases.

Prompto wallops him with the other pillow. “I hate you!”

Nyx laughs. “No, you don't. You love me.”

Prompto smiles, shy all of sudden. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Nyx smiles in return before reaching over for the remote. He shuts off the TV, the trashy movie long over, then stands up and offers his hand.

“C'mon, let's go to bed,” he says. “I'll give you a repeat performance.”

“Seriously?!” 

“Just don't go running away from me again,” Nyx says with a wink.

“Oh gods, babe. You're the worst.”

Prompto takes Nyx's hand nonetheless, and falls apart under mouth and fingers all over again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As awlays, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @raidelle.


End file.
